1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical junction box which is arranged, for instance, in the engine room of an automobile.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 9-239908, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 2, an electrical junction box 20 arranged in an engine room of an automobile comprises a body 25 including an inserting section 23 in which the fusible link 21 is insertable and fixing sections 24 and 24 in which cables 22 and 22 can be fixed. In the electrical junction box 20, a plurality of cables 22 and 22 is electrically connected through a fusible link 21 to each other.
The fusible link 21 has a pair of terminals 21A and 21A that are inserted in the inserting section 23 from above in FIG. 2 so as to penetrate the body 25. On the other hand, the cables 22 and 22 have connecting terminals at their ends, and are inserted into the fixing sections 24 and 24 from below in FIG. 2.
The fusible link 21 is electrically connected to the cables 22 in the body 25 as follows: The terminals 21A and the connecting terminals 22A are initially laid one on another. Under this condition, fixing bolts 26 are respectively passed through those terminals 21A and 22A. Then, the fixing bolts 26 are respectively engaged with nuts 27.
Incidentally, a bus bar insert-molded in the body 25 may be provided between the terminals 21A of the fusible link 21 and the connecting terminals 22A of the cables 22.
In the above-described conventional electrical junction box 20, with respect to the body 25, the inserting section 23 and the fixing sections 24 and 24 are arranged in opposite direction, Therefore, if the body 25 is so arranged in the engine room that a worker operates downward the connection and disconnection of the fusible link 21 or the cables 22, then such operation is considerably troublesome.